Jiren/Move List
Normal Attacks |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A short jab. |image-2 = |input-2 = |damage-2 = 700 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = All |description-2 = A reverse roundhouse kick. |image-3 = |input-3 = |damage-3 = 930 |type-3 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-3 = All |description-3 = Fires a red ki blast at an upward angle. The blast carries the opponent up in the air before Jiren detonates it. }} |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A roundhouse kick. }} |damage-1 = 1010 |type-1 = Grab |guard-1 = — |description-1 = Grabs the opponent and sends them flying with a point-blank energy blast. Deals strong knockback. }} |damage-1 = 900 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Takes a step forward and fires a a thin red beam from his fist. This moves deals strong knockback and can cancel out any incoming Level 1 Projectiles. }} |damage-1 = 700 |guard-1 = All |type-1 = Physical |description-1 = An upward-angled straight punch. }} |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Crouch |description-1 = An advancing double kick. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A half crescent kick. Sends the opponent behind Jiren and causes a wallbounce. Invulnerable to air-attacks }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Shoots a short-ranged shockwave diagonally upwards. The shockwave can cancel out small projectiles. A guaranteed wallbounce on hit. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = A jumping double-axe handle. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = A midair jab. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 500, 500 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = An elbow drop followed by a downward punch. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = An downward double-axe handle. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 720 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires a ki blast forward. The blast carries the opponent on hit and explodes. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 850 1000 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = Somersaults, and then plummets downward with both feet. Can be charged, and at maximum charge, Jiren sends the opponent down to the ground, causing minor sliding knockdown. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 720 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires a ki blast downward. The blast carries the opponent toward the ground and explodes, popping them back up into the air. }} Special Moves (air OK) |damage-1 = 966 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Unleashes the blows at a short range. The has the shortest duration of all variants. |input-2 = (air OK) |damage-2 = 1150 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = All |description-2 = The range of the blows is increased slightly and deals more damage, along with offering stronger knockback. It does have more startup lag, however. |input-3 = (air OK) |damage-3 = 1334 |type-3 = Physical |guard-3 = All |description-3 = Deals more damage, has more range and a bigger radius. This move sends the opponent tumbling into the air, allowing for more follow-up attacks. Consumes one Ki gauge. }} |damage-1 = 1800 |type-1 = Counterattack |guard-1 = — |description-1 = This version only counters against any mid or high physical attack. |input-2 = |damage-2 = 1900 |type-2 = Counterattack |guard-2 = — |description-2 = Similar to the variant expect that Jiren instead crouches low to parry only against any low-hitting attack. |input-3 = |damage-3 = 2000 |type-3 = Counterattack |guard-3 = — |description-3 = A quick counter that protects Jiren against any physical attacks thrown at him. Consumes one Ki gauge. }} |damage-1 = 1200 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A short-ranged shoulder tackle while enveloped in a purple barrier. The barrier can reflect any weak projectile it hits. }} |damage-1 = 1500 |type-1 = Counterattack |guard-1 = — |description-1 = Turns his back to the screen and extends one hand forward. If a projectile hits Jiren during this pose, he will teleport in front of the opponent and surrounds them in a red energy sphere, lifting them up, and then detonates the sphere. Holding increases the time Jiren stays in his countering stance. This move will not counter against Level 3 Projectiles. }} Z-Assist / |damage-1 = 713 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Unleashes a barrage of attack from just a glare. Causes a wallbounce along with dealing significant blockstun on guard, but has short range. }} Super Attacks (air OK) |damage-1 = 2228 |guard-1 = All |type-1 = Level 3 Projectile |description-1 = Jumps in the air and throws a red spinning blade downward. The blade moves forward when on the ground at high speed. Consumes one Ki gauge. }} |damage-1 = 2400 |guard-1 = All |type-1 = Physical |description-1 = Unleashes an uppercut so powerful that it emits a red geyser. Sends the opponent high up into the air and then come back crashing down to the ground. Consumes one Ki gauge. }} Meteor Attack or |damage-1 = 4300 |guard-1 = All |type-1 = Rush |description-1 = Swings his fist, sending out a red shockwave. On hit, Jiren unleashes a powerful, cladded punch that causes a humongous explosion. Consumes three Ki gauges. }} Navigation Category:Jiren